


More than just a Summer Fling

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Camping, Europe, F/M, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shower Sex, Soulmates, Summer Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy finds a lot more than she expected while traveling abroad in Europe.





	More than just a Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Another summer fest piece for you loves! I hope you enjoy it. Especially, Articcat621 who this was written for! Love you girl! xx
> 
> Beta and alpha love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic and Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Character A is backpacking across Europe for the summer. While traveling, she meets Character B, who decides to join her on her soul-searching journey. Is this love at first sight, or will things fizzle out at the end of the trip? + MMFBingo19 Square 02: Soulmates

_Paris, France_

When Pansy decided she needed a vacation, she probably should have decided on something a little different than backpacking across Europe. Alone. She'd wanted time to find herself, to do a little bit of soul-searching. Only, instead, she found herself bored and with no one to share meaningful conversation with. She also had no one to visit all the brilliant places with either.

Like now, for instance. Pansy was standing there staring up at the Eiffel Tower and wondering exactly what was so special about it. Around her, tourists had their mobiles out flashing pictures and posing with their significant others. All Pansy had was herself and the burner phone Hermione had helped her purchase in case of emergency.

Sighing, Pansy turned away from the brilliant sight before her, intent on heading back to the hostel she was staying. As she turned, she slammed right into someone who was standing behind her. She stumbled back a step and reached out to grab hold of the person's arm so she wouldn't fall. Ignoring the muscles she felt under her fingers, Pansy glanced up at the man's dark-skinned face as she found her footing.

"Excusez-Moi," Pansy said, a bit startled by his dashing looks.

"Oh, you speak French," the man said and grimaced. "Uhhh, I don't know any French., Sorry."

Pansy laughed and shook her head. "I know minimal French. Basically enough to get by while here." She smirked and gestured at the man. "You're from the States. You barely know English."

"Hey now," the man snapped back. "I could make some joke about you not knowing how to walk, but I was trying to be kind."

"Fair point." She stuck out her hand. "Pansy Parkinson, and you are?"

The man took her hand and shook. "Sam Wilson. Can I buy you a coffee? Or tea? You English folk like tea, right?"

Pansy found herself laughing again. "We do, but we also like coffee." Looping her arm through Sam's, she added, "And I'd love a coffee. Come on, I know a great place down the street."

Some twenty minutes later, Pansy and Sam were deep into conversation. Pansy sipped her coffee and stared at Sam over the brim of the cup. "So what exactly are you doing here in Paris, Mr Avenger?"

"Slowly starting to regret sharing that I now own Captain America's shield," Sam muttered, but there was a smile gracing his lips. "Basically I'm just trying to stay low for the summer while I try and figure out what I'm going to do with the honour that has been bestowed upon me."

Pansy set down her nearly empty cup and crossed her arms. "It sounds like you're trying to do the same thing I am. I decided to travel through Europe on this crazy soul-searching journey. My new friend Hermione suggested it, but so far, I've been bored out of my mind being alone."

"What exactly are you searching for?" Sam asked as he too finished his coffee. Pansy had briefly filled him in on her secret life as a witch, and he found it totally interesting. "Like, what do witches and wizards actually do for a living?"

"Who knows?" Pansy answered with a sigh of exasperation. "Hermione thinks I'll find peace or what I want to do with my life. I grew up rich, but after the Wizarding War, my family kind of lost its money. Now I'll have to get a job of some sort."

"So you're going to traipse across Europe with the hope that you'll find inspiration?" Sam smiled when Pansy nodded affirmation. "Sounds exciting. Care if I tag along for the ride?"

Pansy smiled in response.

* * *

_Florence, Italy_

"So the gelato was pretty great, don't you think?"

Pansy groaned at Sam's question. They'd stopped for gelato and missed final check-in at the only open hostel. Now, they were pitching Pansy's magical tent on the outskirts of town. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she turned to glare over her shoulder.

"You could be helping me, you know?"

"And miss this view? Not a chance," Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows as he continued to stare at Pansy's ass.

Snorting, Pansy resumed work on the tent. There had been a lot of shameless flirting going on between the two of them the past few days. Honestly, she didn't mind. It was thrilling to have someone interested in her and who willingly wanted to follow her around on this inane trip.

Finished with the tent, Pansy brushed off her hands and gestured at the entrance. "We're all set. Are you ready to see how us magical folk camp?"

"Absolutely," Sam said and rushed forward from where he'd been sitting on a log. He swept aside the flap and started to step into the tent. "I still don't believe you actually can-"

As he stopped short, Pansy slid inside next to him and smirked. "I told you."

"This is amazing," Sam said, glancing around the fully furnished tent. It was like a cabin, but somehow it fit inside the tent. "This is some full-on Doctor Who voodoo right here."

"Doctor Who?" Pansy asked as she made her way toward the kitchen area. She wanted to make some tea before they retired for the night.

"Some British television show… Honestly, I thought you would know all about it," Sam said as he followed after her. He took a seat at the small table and drummed his fingers on the surface as he watched her make the tea.

"I'm a witch, remember? I grew up in a pureblood household," she said as she got the kettle going. "We didn't have television. I didn't even know what that was until I had to take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts."

"It baffles my mind," Sam said and then laughed. "This coming from a guy who flies around with wings strapped to his back fighting aliens."

"It's probably just as practical as flying around on a broom with a wand," Pansy countered and joined him at the table with the tea. "Are you sure you're having a good time with me? I feel like you could be off saving the world and have hundreds of girls falling at your feet."

Sam reached out and patted her hand. "I'm flattered you assume that but I'm having a wonderful time getting to know you, Pansy."

Pansy couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face. "Well," she stammered despite herself, "I'm glad because I'm having a nice time with you too."

Sam suddenly jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Come on. The sun's gone down, and we're far enough from the city. What if we found a nice place in the field outside and stargaze, hmmm?"

"Alright," Pansy agreed and allowed Sam to drag her to her feet and back outside.

Sometime later as the night had fully settled around them and the sounds of nature buzzed in their ears, Sam reached for Pansy's hand and intertwined their fingers. Sighing with contentment, she allowed him to do so and found her head resting on his shoulder as they lay in the field and watched the stars shine above them.

* * *

_Vienna, Austria_

Pansy was sure Vienna was a beautiful city, but she hardly saw any of it. As pleasure filled her from head to foot, she hardly cared at all. She could always come back some other time, she thought as Sam kissed his way down her neck. His hot mouth was tracing a line from her mouth to her breast as water cascaded over them in the hostel shower.

After finishing in Florence, they'd travelled to Venice before making their way to Vienna. By the time they reached the floating city, their budding relationship had turned from hand-holding and sweet kisses to heated touches and full-on snogging sessions. Now, Sam had surprised her by joining her in the shower.

Sighing in contentment as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples, Pansy was not one to complain. Sam had his mouth on her breast and two fingers sliding in and out of her pussy and Pansy was in heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck and begged him to make her come. Sam lifted his head and gave her a smirk that she swore she taught him.

He wasted no time wrapping his strong arms around her and lifting her so that she could get her legs around his waist. His cock slid easily inside of her and then they moved against one another as the shower continued to rain down lukewarm water on top of their heads. Someone could come into the bathroom at any moment, and so they worked quickly to reach orgasm.

It was exciting to share this moment with Sam, and after a few more strokes and a little bit of rubbing at her own clit, Pansy found her release. Sam followed a few minutes later, his warm and satisfied laugh into her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Afterwards, they returned to their room and made love for a few more hours before passing out entwined in one another embrace.

* * *

_Amsterdam, Netherlands_

"I don't care what you say, I'm not trying a 'special' brownie," Pansy chastised Sam as they walked down the streets of Amsterdam. Sam was teasing her about trying the local fare, but she had no intention of doing so.

"Aw, come on, love," he teased, playfully tickling her side as they walked.

Pansy wiggled out of his grasp. "No way!"

Sam merely laughed and took her hand in his once more. They were both avoiding the hippogriff in the room. She was set to take a portkey back to London in two days, and neither of them was quite ready for the summer to end. Neither of them had brought it up, but she could tell the topic was looming. Just as she was deciding that maybe she'd bite the dragon and bring it up, Sam's phone went off in his pocket.

Startled, Sam dropped the hold he had on her hand and dug out his phone. "Hello?"

Pansy watched as his face became serious. He glanced at her and then took a few steps away as he continued speaking to the other person on the line. Pansy's heartbeat furiously in her chest as she ran through scenario after scenario in her mind. Something was happening, and she had a bad feeling that it was about to end their summer trip earlier than expected. As Sam ended the call and she saw the remorseful look in his chocolate eyes, Pansy knew her hunch had been correct.

"You have to go," she said, trying to keep herself from sounding as disappointed as she felt.

"I have to go," Sam rushed to agree as he took hold of Pansy's hands. "Avengers business. Call me. Text me. Just, please don't forget I exist."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked, and she wasn't sure if she meant how to get in contact with him or forget him. Not that it mattered. She would remember their time together forever.

"I put my number in your phone when you were sleeping," Sam answered and then leaned forward to place a kiss to her forehead. "I have to go… Please… I look forward to hearing from you. See ya later, Pansy."

Then he dropped hold on her hands and turned to dash into the crowd of people. Pansy stood there watching as he disappeared, an ache in her chest, making it almost unbearable to stand. She ran a hand through her short, dark hair and glanced around at the people around her.

She'd come on this trip to do some soul searching of her own, but had somehow found her soulmate instead. Only now, Sam was gone, and Pansy was left to figure out what to do next. Turning back toward the hostel, she decided that maybe it was time to go home after all.

* * *

_London, England_

Pansy sat having coffee in a new shop in Diagon Alley while she contemplated many different things. She'd just come from Madam Malkin's where she'd applied for an apprenticeship. Over the past few days, she'd moved into a flat with Hermione and Ginny also. With her living arrangement and career matters settled, she now only had to figure out the matter of her heart.

Sam Wilson. Falcon. The new Captain America.

Their summer fling had been precisely what she needed, but now he was gone. She had his number, but she didn't know what to do with that knowledge. She could call him and ask to see him or simply leave him be while he adjusted to his new life. Only, she wasn't sure she could handle not being part of that new life. Hermione had been correct when she'd said that her trip abroad would teach her what she wanted from life.

Deciding that there was no way she could live with herself if she let Sam slip through her fingers, Pansy pulled her mobile from her pocket and set it on the table in front of her. Closing her eyes, Pansy gave herself one last chance to forget the man she'd grown to adore over the past few weeks. When all she could see was his smiling face, Pansy's eyes snapped open, and she knew what she had to do.

Taking a deep breath, Pansy picked up her mobile and began to type out a message.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
